The Siren
by MarkMcG9718
Summary: When Liv finished high school she went traveling and found people who were thought to be a myth of a group of supernatural creatures of witches and werewolves who are known as assassins who hunt down those who become a danger to exposing the supernatural to the world or those who go against the rules of the order.
1. Chapter 1

The Siren

A/N – This is an AU story. I do not own TVD

This idea for a fanfiction was inspired by watching the show Arrow but there is not any copyright intended this is the idea when Liv finished high school she went traveling and found people who were thought to be a myth of an elite group of supernatural creatures made up of witches and werewolves who are known as assassins who hunt down those who become a danger to exposing the supernatural to the world or those who go against the rules of the order. Those who join the order are each given a unique power. Liv joined these people and learned to fight and to kill when Liv was 21 she returned to her coven undercover as one of The Elite but now she has not checked in with The Elite for a year and has been fighting crime and other evil both supernatural and normal and has become a legend on the street as "The Siren" The Elite come to Whitmore to have her return but Liv has reconnected with her long lost sister Jo and is with Tyler and not Liv's father or Luke or anyone know that Liv joined The Elite apart from Liv's best friend Felicia who has been assisting Liv with fight the supernatural and normal crimes in the Mystic Falls areas.

CH 1

4 YEARS AGO:

In a temple, two men covered in black are dragging someone along with a bag over their head. They reach a room and a man with a scar down his face who is sitting on a throne surrounded by others also covered in black. One said, "We have brought her to you, she has been asking questions about The Elite." The man says in an African accent He nods and the other man who has burns up his right arm removes the bag from the woman's head, her blonde hair falls across her face, and the man on the throne asks her. "You have been asking questions about us and our order, I would like to know why?" The woman "When I was four, my brother, Kai, was so hell bent on being leader of my coven, he murdered four of my brothers and sisters and all my father did was send him to a Prison world". The man on the throne scratched his beard, frowning and says in a British accent "What does this have to do with anything?" The woman stands up and says, "because The Elite, this order, punishes people who abuse the craft or those who commit crimes like my so called brother, so I came here hoping to join your order to get justice." The man smiles, nodding. "I like the way your mind works. You do realize once you join us you cannot go back?" The woman nods. "I understand," The man gets up from his throne "I Alexander Torus, leader of the ancient order of The Elite welcome you into the fold. What is your name?"

"Liv Parker," the woman answered. The man touches her shoulder. "You shall now be given your power," Liv frowns, "What do you mean?" she says curiously Alexander gestures to the others. "Everyone who joins The Elite are given their own unique gift before they start training." Liv nods and a woman with tribal markings all over skins comes to the centre of the room and says in a language Liv has never heard before. "Quacumque die invocavero antiquissima huius potentiae Praesta olim imperii eius existimantes se" and the room begins to shake. Liv's eyes turn white, then back to normal. She stumbles forwards, her head spinning. Alexander smiles. "Your power is most unique, you have the rare gift of Sonic-Screech, a power most thought lost." Liv thanks him, clutching onto his arm. Alexander leads her to the exit. "With your power you shall be given the name 'The Siren'." Alexander gestures to a man with short black hair and half of his face covered in a black tattoo and says "This man shall take you to your room where you will be staying." Liv nods and follows the man out of the room and a woman with black hair and bright blue eyes wearing a black cloak with a red lining inside armed with two swords on her back. The woman looks at Liv suspicious of her she stands next to Alexander and says "Father Liv is powerful, and has a strong spirit". Alexander nods and says "I realize that my daughter, she will make an exceptional member of The Elite." "Yes father I agree but with her strong spirit she may not be able to be completely trusted" Alexander frowns and the man with a black tattoo comes back in and Alexander asks "Shadow do you agree with my daughter or do you think something else" Shadow responds "I believe that Nilda is right to be concerned but only time will tell if we can truly trust her Great one" and he bows to Nilda and Alexander and leaves.

4 YEARS LATER:

A black haired woman is in a room with high tech computers and medical bay in a loft area and on the lower area there is an area for a parking spots one with an SUV and a space for a motorcycle which is missing and there is also an area with training equipment and weapons.

The woman is on a computer hacked into incoming police transmissions and adjusts her head set and talks to a woman on the other side of the phone call and says "okay there is a robbery in progress 3 blocks away" the woman on the other end says "okay Felicia I'm on my way"

Robbery In progress:

Two men are breaking glass cases and stealing jewellery and then one of them asks the other "did you hear something" the guy laughs and says "just hurry up and get the rest of the loot" but then an explosion goes off and then a woman in black leather comes down from the ceiling and says "you boys are taking things that don't belong to you" and they laugh and one of them speaks "sweetheart it isn't Halloween but feel free to come to mine later with that outfit" the woman glares at the man and then sends out a screech that causes all the glass to shatter and sending the robber backwards knocking him out and the other takes out his gun and begins firing at her but she does a continuous backflips and she takes out a sliver ball and throws it and all the lights go out the man reloads his gun and looks for the woman and she appears behind him and she takes out a baton from her side and hits him in the back of the leg with it and he asks her "who the hell are you" and she says " I'm The Siren" and then hits him over the head knocking him out. She then leaves by escaping from the way she came and goes to an alleyway and climbs onto her motorcycle and speaks into her earpiece "Felicia call the police telling them were to find the culprits for a robbery in progress" and speeds away.

The woman in black is speeding along a street and pulls into an alley and a gate opens and she drives through it. The woman in black drives into a parking spot next to the SUV and Felicia walks down the spiral staircase and greets her and says "nice take down but guess what your late for your family dinner" the woman takes off her mask and a wig and it reveals Liv and she says "well I think stopping an attempted robbery is good enough reason to be late" Felicia smiles and says "unless you are planning on telling your family who think that you were traveling for 4 years instead of you know training to become an Elite Assassin" Liv smiles and says "you have a point" an walks to a wall and puts her hand of a handprint scanner and a door opens revealing a glass case and changes out of her black leather jacket and clothes and puts them on a mannequin in the case and then closes the door again locking it" Liv then turns to Felicia and says "well I am only like 10 minutes late" Felicia responds " no you are 20 and I have called Luke saying you got caught up at work" Liv turns to her and says "thanks okay see you tomorrow" Felicia shakes her head and responds "see ya" and goes turns off the lights and leaves.

Restaurant:

Jo and Luke are seated in a booth when Luke gets a text and smiles sadly and says "okay Liv is running late but she should be here soon" Jo smiles and asks "are you sure she is okay with having a family dinner" Luke nods and says "yes of course she is she is happy to have you back in her life after all these years" Jo smiles. Liv comes in and sits down and says "hey guys sorry I'm late I just got held up at work" Jo smiles and says "it's okay Liv I'm just glad you came" Liv smiles and looks at the menu and says " I am starving so let's order" Jo and Luke smiles and open their menu's.

Airport:

Shadow and Nilda are walking through security when they look around and Nilda asks "we are surround three guards one side arm each most likely minimal training" Shadow nods and walks forward to a check point and he hands over his passport and the man scans the passport and his computer beeps and Shadow looks suspiciously at the man and a security guard comes over and Shadow smiles turns to him and throat punches him then turns him around and two other guards take out their guns and Nilda walks behind them with a knife and stabs one covering his mouth and quickly moves to the other and throat punches him and then grabs his head and hits it off a desk Shadow then snaps the other guards neck. Nilda and Shadow pick up their bags and walk through the final check point and get in a cab heading for Mystic Falls.

Felicia's Apartment:

Felicia is watching T.V when her computer beeps she goes over and looks at security footage of Nilda and Shadow fighting and takes out her phone "Hey Liv I will catch you up tomorrow but we have work to do and I have a feeling that this is going to be a hard one"

Whitmore:

Liv's phone beeps waking her up and she picks it up and sits up from her bed and listens to her voicemail from Felicia and has a worried expression on her face. Tyler then sits up next to her and she smiles and he asks "what's wrong" Liv turns to him and says "nothing that can't wait until tomorrow" and starts kissing him leaning back into the bed to repeat the "activities" that they did a few hours ago.


	2. Chapter 2

The Siren

A/N – This is an AU story. I do not own TVD

CH 2

The Next Day:

Felicia walks into Liv's base and goes to her computer to begin to search for Nilda and Shadow.

An hour later:

Liv walks into the base and sees Felicia looking stressed and goes over to her "hey Felicia how long have you been here" Felicia leans back in her chair and says "I've only been here an hour but I have been using facial recognition trying to find these two" she brings up a photo of Nilda and Shadow and Liv's eyes widen and she says "how long ago did they get here" Felicia frowns and says "umm they got in last night but not before killing two security guards and putting another in the hospital" Liv has a worried expression on her face and Felicia looks at her "Liv what's wrong" Liv sighs and says "their names are Nilda and Shadow they are two of the top assassins in The Elite" Felicia's eyes widen and she asks "if they are members of The Elite they are most likely after you" Liv nods "Liv when was the last time you saw them" "not since my last mission for The Elite"

1 YEAR AGO:

People covered in black are busy training Nilda is using twin swords against another opponent, Shadow is using two revolvers and hitting targets on the mark every time and Liv is using a bo-staff and is fighting eight men and is taking them all down with no difficulty. Alexander walks into the room and Nilda, Shadow and Liv take of their hoods he smiles and says "I have a mission for you three follow me" he leaves the room and Liv, Nilda and Shadow follow Alexander to the briefing room.

Briefing room:

Alexander gives them each a file and they each read through it and he begins to speak "a werewolf named Luna appeared to have made a weapon to that has weaponised werewolf venom but along with that she also used to be a member of The Elite and so your mission is clear to destroy the weapon and bring in Luna either alive or dead and you have free authority to use any force necessary against her followers. They nod and Liv asks "sir where is the mission" he turns to her and says "the mission is in Hong Kong" Liv nods and her Nilda and Shadow all go to leave to get ready for their mission.

PRESENT:

Felicia asks "so why would they come here" Liv sighs and says "they probably heard stories of The Siren and knew it was me so they have come to make me return to the order" Felicia nods and asks "Liv you never told me why did you leave" Liv sighs sadly and says "I just couldn't take it anymore that last mission I did for them the amount of people I had to kill I couldn't take it any more I couldn't do another mission for them because of what I did" "Liv what did you do" Liv has tears in her eyes and says "something that changed me forever"

HONG KONG

1 YEAR AGO:

Shadow, Nilda and Liv are looking across at a heavily armed compound from a roof overlooking it and Liv speaks "so what's the plan" Shadow speaks "It's too heavily armed for a full frontal assault so our best case is stealth" Liv and Nilda nod and Nilda says "we are all adapt at stealth but you are our best long range shooter which we will need if the plan goes sideways" Shadow nods and picks up a metal grey case and takes out a sniper and takes a position "when will we move" Nilda says "we wait until night fall" Liv "and we will be shadows and Luna shall pay for her crimes" all three nod and go to prepare for the mission.

PRESENT:

Felicia is working on her computer and Liv is training with her bo-staff and then Felicia comes down the stairs to the training area and asks "so Nilda and Shadow what are their specialties and powers" Liv is sweating in her workout gear and says "well Nilda specialises in stealth killing and infiltration and her power is the ability to sense the future its why she is one of the top assassins in The Elite" Felicia nods and says "and Shadow what's his power" Liv takes a drink from her water bottle and says "he specialises in firearms both short and long range and his power is Shadow control" Felicia nods and says "what is Shadow control" Liv smiles and says "he can either send forth a blast of dark energy or he can become a shadow and that allows him to get into anywhere undetected he can literally travel through the shadows" Felicia nods and says "okay I will enable the counter defence protocols just in case" Liv nods and says "and then you will watch Luke and I will go and hang out with Tyler" Felicia nods and asks "what about Jo" "I checked she is working all night Nilda and Shadow wont risk attacking in a public area" Felicia smiles and says "okay " she says and Liv shakes her head and goes to get changed and Felicia goes upstairs to a computer and Liv comes out and walks upstairs and presses a button under a desk and a handprint scanner reveals itself and Liv puts her hand on it and it scans her hand the computer beeps with a notification saying counter defence protocols enabled. Liv and Felicia walk down the stairs to the vehicle bay and Liv and Felicia get in the SUV and leave the base.

Woods:

Nilda and Shadow are in the woods and Shadow asks "so Nilda Liv will have most likely know we are coming for her" Nilda nods "yes but it's for Liv's own protection we must do whatever it takes to bring her back" Shadow nods "agreed because if she stays here then when her brother escapes" Nilda interrupts "he will kill Liv and her family" Shadow and Nilda leave and go to find Liv to make her return to The Elite.

Outside the Skull Bar

Liv pulls up outside and turns to Felicia and says "okay Luke says he is going to be here having dinner then going to the library to study so you stay with him and keep watch on him if anything odd happens or if you see Shadow or Nilda then call me and I will be here as fast as I can" Felicia nods and says "and you will be with Tyler during that time" Liv nods "yes and since Jo was in the army she might be able to protect herself if Nilda and Shadow go for her" Felicia smiles and sadly and says "Liv we will protect them" Liv smiles and says "I know I am just worried" Felicia smiles and says "who wouldn't be" and gets out of the car and Liv drives off.

Skull Bar:

Felicia goes and sits down at the bar and orders a drink and looks over at Luke and checks her bag revealing a handgun she closes her bag and looks around the room for anything suspicious.

Diner:

Tyler is sitting down in a booth and Liv joins him and says "sorry I'm late had to drive a friend" Tyler smiles and says "it's okay" Liv then leans in and kisses him.

Med Centre:

Jo is checking her chart and goes into her office and sits down at her desk and then hears something she gets up and looks around and frowns she turns around and see's Shadow and she asks "who the hell are you" he smiles and says "I am Shadow and you are our leverage" Jo frowns and says "I am nobody's leverage and hits him over the head then runs to the door and opens it revealing Nilda she smiles and says "Phasmatos Somminus" and Jo passes out and Nilda and Shadow smile. And Nilda closes the door.

Skull bar:

Felicia is having a drink and working on her laptop when an alert goes off and her eyes widen and she says "damn it" and she takes out her phone and calls Liv.

Diner:

Tyler and Liv are having fun when Liv's phone goes off and she sees who it is and says "sorry Ty I got to take this" he nods and she gets up and takes the call "hey Felicia what happened is look okay" Felicia "Yeah Luke is fine but I just got an security alert with footage of Jo being taken captive by Shadow and Nilda" Liv eyes widen and she asks "okay meet me at the base okay because we are getting my sister back" Felicia nods and asks "what about Luke" Liv sighs and says the base is the safest place for Tyler and Luke" Felicia nods and says "okay Liv meet at base" and hangs up the phone.

Outside the Skull bar:

Luke is leaving the Skull bar when Felicia comes up behind him and says "hey can you help me I'm having some car trouble" Luke smiles and says "sorry I'm not the best with cars but…" he is stopped midsentence by Felicia tasering him knocking him out the SUV pulls up behind them and Liv gets out and says "did you have to knock him out" Felicia shrugs her shoulders and says "kinda" Liv shakes her head and her and Felicia lift Luke's body and sit him in the back seat next to Tyler. Felicia sits in the front seat and turns to Liv and says "how'd you knock out Tyler" Liv smiles and says "I used my feminine wiles" Felicia smirks and says "sleeping spell" Liv nods and says "sleeping spell".

The Base:

Liv drives opens the gate and parks the SUV and her and Felicia gets out of the car and they hear Luke and Tyler starting to stir so they take them one at a time to the Medical Lab and sit them down.

Felicia goes to her computer and says "okay Liv what exactly am I looking for" Liv groans and says "well The Elite's communication system is kinda outdated so look for anything out of the ordinary like blackouts bizarre coloured smoke anything like that" Felicia nods and says "so anything weird then" Liv nods and says "yeah" Felicia starts to work on her computer to search for Nilda and Shadow.

Warehouse:

Jo wakes up in a cold warehouse she gets up and looks around for anyone. A door opens and Nilda and Shadow walk through and Nilda greets Jo "Hello I am sorry for what we did to get you here but it had to be done" Jo frowns and says "well I don't know who you two are but if you two don't let me go I am going beat the living hell out of you both" Shadow and Nilda smile and Nilda says "she is defiantly Liv's sister" Jo's eyes widen and says "how the hell do you know Liv" Shadow speaks "Liv trained with us" Jo frowns "trained what do you mean trained to become what" Nilda smiles and says "she trained to become a member of The Elite" Jo's eyes widen "what she became one of them" Nilda nods and says "she is not just a member she is one of the top assassins in the Order" Jo has a look of shock in her eyes and she turns around and says "well since I am held captive can you at the very least leave me alone" Nilda and Shadow nod and turn around and leave Jo with what she has learned about her sister. Outside the room where Jo is being held Shadow starts to talk "Nilda you do realise Liv did have good reasons to leave the order that last mission the body count alone I do not know about you but I still think about those people the amount of lives we took that day" Nilda turns to him and has a look of sadness in her eyes and says "I try my best not to think about it but I do sometimes but we did what had to be done" Shadow shakes his head "no Liv did what had to be done not us" Nilda sighs "you are right Shadow she did something no-one should she killed so many people that day even those abominations of blood suckers known as vampires would shudder upon hearing the number" Shadow nods both him and Nilda thinking back to the mission in Hong Kong.


End file.
